


Pineapple Apology

by FrozenVoid



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenVoid/pseuds/FrozenVoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey needs to apologize to Mike. <br/>He brings a pineapple along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pineapple Apology

Harvey stood behind Mike in the filing room holding a pineapple. He wasn’t sure if his presence was known or not, if it was, Mike was ignoring him. In the meantime his mind was trying to figure out what to say. The silence soon became too much for him. 

“I’m a pineapple,” he blurted out. He mentally kicked himself. Sometimes saying sorry can be so tricky for him he’ll say just about anything else. 

Mike recapped his highlighter and turned to finally look at Harvey. His eyebrows raised at the site of his boss, his boyfriend, standing there with a pineapple in his hands. Mike lifted his chair and turned it to face Harvey, he retook his seat and crossed his arms. Waiting. 

Harvey sighed. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “You know how I can be sometimes when work gets stressful. I didn’t mean what I said about…you know. But you of all people should know,” he held up the pineapple, “I can be sweet, too.” 

Harvey pursed his lips when Mike did nothing but simply continued to stare at him. 

Eventually Mike stood up and took the pineapple from him. He looked at the it and then at Harvey. 

“You’re a pineapple?” 

Harvey shrugged. “You said it yourself, rough exterior but sweet on the inside.” 

Mike juggled the pineapple between his hands and smiled. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m still pissed that you.” 

“If it makes you feel any better Donna yelled at me.” 

“She did? Oh, then you’ve been punished enough,” Mike said as he laughed. He looked back down at the pineapple. “Come on, let’s go home, I want to have a taste of this and,” he looked up and gave Harvey a kiss, his tongue playing along Harvey’s lips, “a taste of that,” he whispered as he pulled away. “I’ll even let you know which one I find sweeter.” 

Mike made his way around Harvey and out of the filing room. 

Harvey smiled as he turned around and followed Mike out.


End file.
